Rusherz
These are the mini mascots of the NFL. There is one for each team. history They used to live on their own home planet guarding the core, a powerful source of energy, when sudden death attacked them and destroyed their home planet. They escaped to earth with the core (that is now split into 32 shards) and help protect the core from anyone who would use it for evil. The Rusherz now protect the megacore, objects that help fuel the core. In Season one, Six Rusherz were corrupted by Sudden Death only t be free in the season one finale. In season three, it is discover that the Rusherz planet, Cordalion, was attack not only for Sudden Death's personal gain, but for Lord Zatu of Anitcoria as well, who has a rivalry with the Rusherz. The Rusherz then fled to earth, where they stay to this day. The Rusherz even admit that to the Guardians that the Humans 'Gave Us Rusherz a Home'. Bolt - the Chargers Rusher, whom Ish met at the Chargers home game. He has a white and blue football helmet with Chargers lightning bolts for a face mask and wears blue and yellow shorts with floral print. He also wears saddles. Alto - the Saints Rusher. He wears a Saints football helmet and a black-and-white striped hat. He sometimes battles with a saxophone. Liberty - the Giants Rusher. He wears a Giants football helmet decorated with the crown on the top of the statue of liberty and holds a torch in his hand. Beast - the Lions' Rusher. He is a blue skinned humanoid with fangs. His Detroit Lions' helmet is almost completely covered by a lion's head. Freefall - The Sehawks' Rusher. He wears a version of the Seahawks football helmet with the beak of the Seahwk's logo forming a brim. (He, along with Talon, Swoop, Soar, Scavenger, and Peck, make up the Air Team for the Rusherz. ) Steed - the Broncos Rusher - He is a humanoid white horse with an orange mane and wears a Broncos football helmet. Rampage - the Rams Rusher - He is a blue ram with horns protruding from his helmet, a reference to the swirl design on the Rams' helmet. Pack - the Packers Rusher. He wears an old-style leather football helmet. Talon - the Falcons Rusher. He is a red and black humanoid falcon wearing a red Falcons helmet. Freedom - the Patriots Rusher. He wears a bicorn with the Patriots logo. He holds a flagpole that holds a flag which is similar to the the American flag, except that it has one star and only four stripes. Swoop - the Eagles Rusher. He is an anthropomorphic white eagle. Stallion - the Colts Rusher. Scavenger - the Ravens Rusher. An anthropomorphic purple raven. What is interesting is that his irises are red. Blowtorch - the Steelers Rusher. He wears a welder's mask and red gloves, and a Pittsburgh Steelers helmet. Peck - the Cardinals Rusher. He is a humanoid cardinal bird wearing an Arizona Cardinals football helmet. Sonar - the Dolphins Rusher, and dolphin-like humanoid. Pick Ax - the 49ers Rusher and resembles a prospector from the Gold Rush era and wears a 49ers helmet. Thor - the Vikings Rusher, whose face resembles the Vikings' logo, but his helmet has two horns on it. Lasso - the Cowboys Rusher. He wears a cowboy hat on top of the Cowboys helmet and wears a white bandana. He also wields a lasso, as his name implies. Arrow Head - the Chiefs Rusher. His name is a reference to the Chiefs' home stadium, Arrowhead Stadium. Toro - the Texans Rusher, and a blue, white, and red bull-like humanoid. Fang - the Bengals' Rusher. He is an anthropomorphic bengal tiger wearing a Cincinnati Bengals helmet. Cyclops - the Titans Rusher, and in irony, he is actually a blue Centurion-like creature wearing a Tennessee Titans helmet and holds a white shield with the Titans' logo sometimes. Grizzly - A humanoid orange bear wearing a Chicago Bears helmet,and sneakers, he is also the Bears' Rusher. Claw - the Panthers Rusher. - He is a blue cat-like humanoid who wears a slightly oversized version of the Carolina Panthers' helmet. Peg Leg - the Buccaneers Rusher. As his name suggests, he has a peg-leg. He also talks and looks like a pirate and wears a Buccaneers football helmet. K-9 - the Browns Rusher. A humanoid football player wearing a helmet, and what appears to be a nose band aid on his nose. Chief - the Redskins Rusher. He wears a scarf Soar - the Jets Rusher. He looks like a fighter pilot wearing a Jets helmet and has a jet pack on his back. Stampede - the Bills Rusher. - He is a silver buffalo-like creature with blue hair, silver horns, and a red headband. Spot - the Jaguars Rusher. - He is a humanoid jaguar creature wearing a Jaguars football helmet. Pillage - the Raiders Rusher. - He is a silver creature with black war-paint on his face and a spiked version of the Raiders football helmet. Category:Characters